Within It's Ruins
by Zigz1
Summary: ToonTown, Flippy, Everytoon. They all gave in. Who will survive? Inspired by a dream. Rated T for cuss words, firearms, fighting.
1. Chapter 1: Just woke up

**Author's note  
**_**This story is not gonna get finished anytime soon because of my laziness, unless I get the motivation.**_

Another day starts by the alarm clock turning on.

_DDRRRRINGG!_

_"Stupid piece of shit."_ I mutter and turn it off. _"Well, at least it gets me awake when I need to. But what do I need to wake up for? Oh right, Lil Oldman hired me for cleaning windows on Polar Place. It's rather a dangerous job when you look at all those cogs roaming around, but you're safe if you're away from the road. They aren't big levels since it's just the street, ranging from 7 to 9. I have my birthday cake as well if anything bad happens anyway!"_ I get dressed right after, in my favorite blue T-shirt with yellow stripes and a rainbow skirt. The top color of the rainbow skirt is blue which makes it look nicely with the shirt. I put on my pink fur boots, fedora and trusty little white red polka dot backpack. I take my phone, grab my earphones and listen to some good old dubstep. _Wwwubb wuubb. "Gosh, I love it. Time for work," _I open my shticker book, take the Brrrgh teleport hole and.. _"Kielbasa, be nice_ to_ Fluffy!" _..teleport away. I start running to Oldman's shop. When I enter, to my surprise nobody's in there. _"Hello..?" _I shiver. It's cold, I swear to Flippy this place was much warmer yesterday. _"Strange, I remember Oldman telling me.."_

**_"Delta?" Lil Oldman asked her to come. "Yes sir?" She asked. "You know what, you're a good worker. You deserve a break. Here, come sit nearby, I'll tell you a good story.". She walked over to the desk and sat next to him, listening closely to whatever he says. "The person who worked before you, was a thief. He came into my shop at midnight, not knowing that I live there. I never move out of place, and cameras to keep my place safe are rather expensive, so if I have to go shopping, or something like that, I always ask other toons to help me. So, you see, he walked in, right at midnight. I were sleeping in the back room, when I heard a crack. I heard a familiar voice say damnit, and opened the door to find this little prick taking my precious collection of valuable pens." Oldman was a huge pen collector, he found them very interesting and it was why he often asked toons to fish ink out of the pond, since he always wrote stories and his diary with those pens. "I shouted at him, HEY, what are you doing, he jumped up and got scared, started running away with those pens of mine and thought I'm not young enough to run fast like him. I caught him twice - red handed and running. I called the cops the next day and they took him to jail for 3 years." He finished the story, and Delta excitedly shouted "AWESOME!". "It's nice to know that you guard your shop so well, sir!"._**

_"Yes, either he thought I'll be there to guard the shop, hired someone else, or something went wrong. I think I'll need to investigate a little before I make assumptions." _Oldman told me to never look in the back room, I thought he could be there. I knocked on the door a little. _Knock knock. "Anyone there? Hellloooo?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets we all have

**Delta was a medium-tall light blue duck with a small head and beak with short legs. She was rather cold to others - she never felt bad for anyone else than her unless it really bugged her. Nobody was bothered by her personality, she was often nice, not so nice that it gets annoying. Just nice. She was a very honest person, she could even be honest even if it hurts someone. She didn't go by her heart, her path was rather the thinking one. She didn't have many friends, she was very lonely but it didn't bug her at all. She liked being alone. The feeling of loneliness glued to her and never went away hence she got used to it. She was sad very often, but it didn't bug her either. Whenever anyone mentioned her problems she just burst out with anger and told them to care about their own life and not to be such a pansy. She was a little shy, but if someone started talking to her she would answer confidently and appear to be a very interesting person.**

I slightly opened the door, taking a peek inside. What I saw was a unmade bed, a desk and a chalkboard. Something was drawn on the chalkboard. I came closer to take a look. _Meet VP, 8:30AM, important, do not tell Delta._ _"What..?" _She checked the clock. 8:33AM. _"I shouldn't move anything here or he'll notice that I were here. I'll check this place now, I'll have a look around." _She unlocked the wardrobe and took a look. Inside were a few blue and black jackets, made out of soft skin. _"They look really nice, but how does one of these remind me of something? Whatever." _She locked the wardrobe again and went onto the rest of the room. On the desk was a note and something was written on it in a coggish style. _"Oldman, we accept your offer. Meet me at 8:30AM, we will discuss. Reply ASAP."_. I were a little surprised, how could he do something like this? Then I thought, no. No, this must be a joke or something, maybe he's hiding somewhere. I looked around and then back at the clock. _8:39AM._ Then I saw something under the desk. It was one of his pens just sitting down there on a piece of paper, which it left a large mess on. The pen was a little loose and ink was spilling out of it. Right when I were about to look around a little more I heard the door opening outside. _"Shit."_ I panicked a little, but then calmed down and decided to hide. I hid behind the wardrobe hence I were thin enough to fit in there. The mysterious person walked into the room I were in and let out a quiet stressed sigh. I clearly recognized the voice of Lil Oldman, so all of this.. It's true. I slightly frowned and closed my eyes. How could he do this? I heard him opening the wardrobe to put his favorite red jacket back in. I've seen him wear it very often. I didn't know what was happening, but I think he sat. Man, I'm never gonna get out of here. Then he stood up and left the shop. I ran outside.


	3. Chapter 3: The Encounter

She quickly took out an teleport hole and went home. As she opened the door, her phone rang. _"Hello?" _It was Lil Oldman. _"Hello, Delta. I thought you could use some free time, you're free from work for a week." _She was glad that she'd get a week off. _"Sure, thank you!" "Alright, see you." *Beep!* _She went inside and sat on the couch, wondering what could he be planning. It sure was a mystery, what could he be doing with the COGS? She decided to investigate, when an alarm could be heard. She went outside and listened.

_**"Attention, toons! We have noticed a large swarm of cogs of different types. They're coming, and apparently they're armed in weaponry. Please be careful and do **__**NOT**__** fight any of the cogs by yourself. Thank yo- CRRRSHHKKKHH!"**_

Delta quickly teleported to Toontown Central, to see toons screaming and running around in panic, some lower laff toons even getting captured. After a while of looking around, she was surrounded by legal eagles and spin doctors.

_"What are you looking for, toon? Did you lose something?" _A legal eagle smirked at her viciously. _"Leave me alone.." _Delta cowered in fear. It wasn't supposed to be like that! Only 4 cogs can fight with one toon, she was surrounded by 8! _"Why would we? Perhaps you could be useful for something. You're a quick, skilled toon. Join us." _A spin doctor tried to convince her to him being friendly. _"I wouldn't join you, you.. You creepy bastard!" _When Delta was about to escape, one of the cogs hit her. She passed out as they grabbed her and flew away with her. _"Why were we even supposed to go together? She wa_sn't hard to capture."A spin doctor pointed out. _"Toons are dangerous, you've seen it. Some are even powerful enough to defeat the CEO by themselves. CJ told us to bring her to him, he was thinking about getting a toon to work with us. It could perhaps be indeed interesting." "I agree B-45, it might be interesting. If this plan doesn't fail, we'll see if there's another toon that could work with us." "Indeed C-02. Attention, we're nearing the HQ." _

The cogs landed in the HQ and boarded the elevator. While Delta regained consciousness the cogs were about to meet the CJ. _"Let me go, ugh!" _Delta was struggling to get out of the cog's hands, but he was much larger than her, therefore stronger. He walked in the large room with CJ standing in the middle. Delta never met the CJ, she was too low to meet him. The large cog kept holding her so she couldn't run away. _"See, toon, this is the CJ. You're lucky to meet him with this laff.." "I know, but I'm not very satisfied with this meeting!"_

_"Oh, why not..?"_ A deep voice grumbled. It was the CJ. _"You're one of the first toons we might have as a helper. Perhaps you should try.. Lil Oldman's already helping." "Lil Oldman? I knew it!" _Delta's voice shrieked in disappointment, the toon she admired for his bravery for so long has been working with the cogs. _"So you just found out... Don't be sorry, many toons have left their kind to help us, yet so many disappointed us.. Lil Oldman's the honor worker here." _As the CJ was saying these words, Oldman stepped in the room. _"Am I needed, boss?" "Well, maybe you know this little ducky here." _The massive cog pointed to Delta. _"You... You GODDAMN FUCKING TRAITOR!" _

Her words were filled with tears and rage, the whole rejection of this. _"Oh, Delta.. You will NEVER understand me. Toons are plain stupid.. Just like you are." "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU HURT ME ENOUGH ALREADY!" _Delta cried. _"Oh do you want them to LEAVE your sorry ass here?! Better YOU shut up because you have NO control over what's going on here." _Oldman clearly had fun messing with her feelings. He left the situation out with a slight grin on his face. _"Do your things, master.. As it is clearly that I'm not needed here for a while." _Oldman walked out satisfied with the work he has done. CJ looked at him walking away in respect and went back onto the poor duck.

_"You have an option.. Work for us, or die. We're very kind for giving you an option, aren't we?" "I'd rather DIE than work for you." "Alright. Take her to the lava pool." "NO, NO! Wait, wait! I-I-I'll work for you! Ignore what I just said! IT WAS A JOKE!" "Alright then.. I'll have a mission for you."_


	4. Chapter 4: Estate Raids

_"Sigh.. Alright, what is it?" _The cogs put her back on the ground as they thought she wouldn't run. But they were wrong. Delta quickly ran for the elevator, dodging the cog hands. She quickly pressed the button on the elevator and the door closed on the cogs. She clearly noticed that her teleport holes were taken away, she needed to go back to the toon HQ as fast as possible to get them back. The elevator door opened and she swooped through the lobby, leaving dust clouds behind her. She ran to Polar Place, and went into the toon HQ. They took her gags too!

_"Ziip, hufff... Quick, I need a teleport hole to my estate. I know you have them." _Her voice clearly stated that she was in a hurry. _"You seem to be in a hurry. I won't ask, here you go." _The toon handed her a teleport hole to her estate. The door opened and the 8 cogs went inside as Delta went through the teleport hole and landed at her estate.

_"That was close... I hope they won't find me." _Delta went inside the house, went to get 3 emergency birthday cakes from the closet and turned on the TV.

_"Many toons were hurt in the large invasion. Flippy announces a National Emergency. Please be aware that it is now very dangerous to be on the streets and they're invading the playgrounds. There were reports of toon homes being destroyed. Cogs getting rid of the toons in the playgrounds, spreading overall chaos and skelecogs patrolling the playgrounds for toons. Every toon needs to evacuate to the Silly Valley from Flippy's orders. It is not safe, I repeat it is __NOT__ saf-" _  
A bright light was visible. _KSSSCCHHHHHRRRSSSCHHCHHH..._

The TV turned into static. _"It's getting worse and worse. I hope they fight it off. I'm worried about the house warning.. But this neighborhood isn't very known. Better lock the doo-" BANG! _Two skelecogs with guns crashed into the house through the door. _"EEEK!"_

_"We're here to take your home. Please exit or die." "Never." _As Delta said the words she took out 2 birthday cakes and threw them at the skelecogs, finishing them with 2 cream pies right after. They exploded, however were quick enough to send out a signal. 4 more skelecogs landed in front of her.

_"Resistance is futile."_


	5. Chapter 5: A Safe Place

_"Oh fuck."_

Delta ran and jumped on the cogs, but- when she was about to go on the roof of her house, one of the skelecogs grabbed her leg. However she got out of his catch and got on the roof. She threw gags from up there, thus defeating the skelecogs. 8 more skelecogs landed in front of the house, armed in rocket launchers. Before they could catch her in a death trap she teleported to Daisy's Gardens where it was still safe. The cog armies already took over Donald's Dock, it was almost time for the playground she was in. She went to the gag shop to buy gags and sat on a bench next to a toon with his head down. It appeared to be a lime green pig.

_"Uhm, hi." _Delta said quietly._ "Hmmm- Oh, huh, what? Sorry, I was thinking, could you say that again?" _The green pig stopped looking down and looked at the duck._ "I said hi." "Oh, hi." "Nice to meet you, what's your name? My name is Gimbus."_ _"Oh, well, my name is Delta.. Nice to meet you too."_ _"It's a little lonely here.. Anyway, I've been thinking about those.. Cog invasions. When Flippy announced EN, I thought what could be the source of this sudden attack." "Well no one kno-" _Delta was interrupted with cog footsteps heard. Toons started running and the both stood up. _"Well this is when we need to run." _Delta said in an angry tone. _"Damn right we need to!" _Gimbus shouted as the noises got louder. An army entered through the Oak Street entrance. The both started running and entered Elm Street. They went inside a building that didn't have a shopkeeper. They blocked the door and sat on the couch. _"We're safe as long as they aren't patrolling the buildings." _The pig pointed out. _"First they'll be wanting to take over the playground... For now we're safe." _Delta grunted. They sat on the couch and fell asleep.

_Rrrrinng. Rrriing.  
"Mmmhhh.."__Rringgg. Rrrrring.  
"For fuck's sake."  
"What?"  
_

_"My phone's calling." "Alright." "Hello?" _Delta asked._ "Hello honey. I didn't forget your number." _Delta seemed surprised. _"Oh shit. Oldman, leave me alone." "Why would I? Either way, I wanted to talk." "Alright, fine. Say whatever you wanted to say." "You see... You're in trouble." "What do you mea-" _They heard a bang on the door. _"Sorry for doing this sweetie, but I tracked you down through this call." "You piece of shit.." _Delta stopped the call. Gimbus looked at her and asked. _"What the hell happened?!" "He tracked us down. Motherfucking traitor." "Who?" "Oldman." "Oh shit." "I know." "What do we do?" _The door broke and 10 skelecogs walked in. _"We fight." _She took out 3 birthday cakes and started throwing them, then throwing 3 cream pies at the same cogs, finishing them off. There still were 7 skelecogs, which later turned into 4 as Gimbus finished off another 3. Five more skelecogs walked in as one threw Gimbus at the wall._ "Aaaugh!" "Dang flabbit, Gimbus! You okay?" "Yeah sure, no problem." _Gimbus and Delta ran with 2 cream pies, finishing off 2 cogs together. _"We need to keep going.." _The skelecogs attacked, but all the attacks somehow missed. Gimbus and Delta threw their last creampies at 3 cogs, and had only fruit pies left. The 3 cogs they attacked exploded and they were left with just 3. _"We tried our best.." _Delta quietly sighed._ "Indeed, comrade." _Both toons were nervous and sweating. The battle was tiring, and they ran out of cream pies as well as birthday cakes. They thought it was their doom, when..

_"HIIYAAHHH!" _A male toon scream was heard and the skelecogs were taken out with three birthday cakes. They exploded and a male green cat toon showed himself. He had a blue dot on his right eye and wore glasses. Delta and Gimbus smiled and thanked the toon. _"H..holy shit, we don't even know how to thank you properly." _Delta admired the toon._ "Don't thank me. My name is Alex." "Well damn if it wasn't an AWESOME rescue action. Thanks, my name is Gimbus!" _Gimbus excitedly responded. _"Oh yeah, and my name's Delta."_ _"I was wandering around, looking for toons in need to help and I found you guys. Well, aren't you lucky!" _Alex smiled at the girls that he just rescued. He was proud of himself for doing such a good thing. They teleported to Donald's Dreamland, the last safe playground as Silly Valley has been taken over.


End file.
